Many people suffer from sinus headaches, lung congestion, asthma, or related respiratory problems. Various methods and apparatus have been developed to provide relief from symptoms associated with such conditions.
Steam-generating devices, for example, vaporize water into the air for inhalation. Unfortunately, existing steam-generating devices may have significant drawbacks. Steam-generating devices for the home usually are relatively expensive. Furthermore, maintaining a steam-generating device in the home requires frequent maintenance, including periodic re-filling of the device with water. Electrical steam generating apparatus requires costly electrical power to operate. Many steam-generating devices are limited with regard to portability. Such devices typically must produce much more total water vapor than is actually ingested by the patient. It is sometimes necessary to fill an entire room with water vapor before achieving an ambient vapor concentration sufficient to provide desirable effects upon a user.
Some inhalation devices have been designed for placement directly into the mouth, thereby facilitating respiratory treatment by direct inhalation of therapeutic agents. However, direct methods for administering therapeutic agents also have disadvantages. Many such inhalation devices are not adapted for use with moist heat or steam. For many users, however, application of heated water vapor assists in relieving symptoms relating to such illnesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,961 to Salee is directed to a thermal storage composition activated by exposure to microwave energy. The composition comprises a mixture of at least two impregnated powders wherein a first powder is calcium silicate, and a second powder is calcium silicate impregnated with a phase-change material. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,491 pertains to a microwave-activated moist heat apparatus for the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,278 is directed to a therapeutic pillow having a removable washable outer sleeve. The pillow has a bag-like cover filled with granular material having a water content in the range of 5% to 25% by weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,086 is related to the patent described above (i.e. the U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,278) and further describes a therapeutic pillow having a bag-like cover filled with natural granular material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,281 is directed to a foam rubber cushion suitable for use as an infant headrest or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,762 describes a steam cloth that is useful during facial treatments in a barber shop or a beauty salon.
What is needed is a device and method for generating and radiating heated water vapor to the facial area of a person. An apparatus that is capable of retaining and subsequently releasing heated water vapor in combination with therapeutic agents for contact with the facial area of a user, and for inhalation by a user, would be very desirable.